I Have Two Weeks to Fall for You
by ohmigosh.iamfreakingobsessed
Summary: Kaitlyn and her family go to DC for a vacation and while she's in DC she runs into her old friend, Eli. Given total freedom, Eli and Kaitlyn start to explore DC and they begin to fall for each other. What will it take for her to realize she's in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. **

**So I had started this back at the beginning of December when me and SpencerReidFanatic were going to a football game and I kinda forgot about it until a week ago when she started bugging me about when I was going to post it and I am finally posting it so: **

**SpencerReidFanatic STOP CYBER STALKING ME! HERE IS YOUR FRICKIN' STORY THAT YOU WANTED ME TO POST O SO VERY BADLY!**

**New Story. Sorry for grammatical errors.**

**I do not own Degrassi.**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"You know the scenery out here is very beautiful this time of year. Don't you think so, Kaitlin?"

"Sure, mom." I said as I continued to stare out the window at the world around me. I was only half paying attention to what was going on in the car between the two younger twin brothers. You see, I'm the oldest in my family. I'm also the only girl, which sucks because I have two younger brothers who are constantly annoying me.

"Honey, could you please at least sound enthusiastic about going to D.C.?" My mother asked me from the passenger seat of the van.

"Why should I be enthusiastic about going to D.C.?" I asked back to her.

"Well, there's lots of things to do and we're letting you do things in D.C. on your own for two weeks."

"I see your point. But, what if I don't want to go to D.C.? What if I wanted to stay at home, with all my friends, for the last two weeks of summer?"

"K, we're already halfway to D.C. We're not turning back so suck it up. And we even asked you if you wanted to come with us and you said sure." My dad said from his spot in the driver's seat. He continued to stare at the road through the windshield but he occasionally glanced up at me in the rearview mirror.

"Whatever." I said as I laid down in the back of the van and stared up at the car's ceiling. My brothers continued to play Mario Cart on their DSs and I found that it quickly got annoying and I pulled out my headphones to listen to Bruno Mars. I laid my head against the pillow I had stolen and I soon fell asleep just as It Will Rain stopped playing.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

When I woke up again I noticed my brothers had fallen asleep and the sun was starting to set.

_Thank God, they finally shut up. Well, I slept for probably a good hour._

"Kaitlin, are you awake?" My mom asked as she looked over the passenger seat.

"Yeah."

"We'll be at the hotel in a couple of minutes. Could you wake up your brothers please?"

"Mom, I don't want to wake them up. It's finally quiet."

"Honey, wake them up. We'll be at the hotel soon and you can be alone in the room we booked you."

"….."

"Please?"

"….."

"Please."

"Fine." I said as I shook my brothers' shoulders, jolting them awake from their sleep.

"What was that for?" Tyler said as he looked at me.

"Mom told me to do it."

"Well you could have been gentler."

"Well you could just shut up."

"Well you could just go back to your emo corner or something."

"Well you could just go back in your cage."

"Children, stop arguing!"

"Whatever." I said as I turned to the window just as we pulled into the hotel. It was beautiful. And this was coming from a girl who grew up on the Eastern Shore and was accustomed to rustic life and crabbing.

"Freedom!" I said as I climbed out of the car.

"You're overreacting." Eric said as he got out of sthe car and Tyler came out after him.

"I don't care because in less than twenty-four hours I'll be free to do whatever I want for two whole weeks. That means no you." I said as I started doing a happy dance in the middle of the entrance area.

"Whatever." Tyler said as he pulled out his phone probably to text his nerd friends.

"Kids, can you help unpack the car?" Mom asked from where she was standing near the trunk. Just then dad came out of the hotel lobby with a bellhop behind him with the luggage cart. My brothers and I stopped dead in our tracks and stared at the bellhop.

"We don't have to do it ourselves?" Tyler asked.

"Nope. The hotel has complimentary bellhops." Dad said as he opened the trunk and the bellhop started to put our luggage on the cart.

_This is gonna be one sweet two weeks if it already started out like this…_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Is there anything else I can get you?" The saleswoman asked me from behind the counter of the drugstore.

"No thanks." I said as I pulled out my wallet.

"That'll be $15.50." She said after she had wrung up all the items in the basket.

"Okay." I said as I handed her the money.

"Thanks. Have a nice day." She said as she handed me the bag of things I bought.

I walked out of the Rite Aid heading back through the tunnel to the hotel. I walked into the lobby and over towards the elevators. I pressed the button and pulled out my room key as I waited for the elevator to come.

"Kaitlin?"

I turned around to see my old friend Eli standing near the elevators.

"Eli!" I said as I ran up and hugged him. "Oh my god, I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah. Ever since you moved to the US." He said just as the elevator came. He stepped into the elevator and I followed suit. I noticed that he had a Monster in one hand that he was drinking from as he pressed '16'. "What floor are you on?"

"Same one."

"That's cool."

"Yeah." I said as I stared down at my shoes. "So what brings you to DC?"

"Vacation. You?"

"My brothers are going to this program-thingy and I was dragged here but I get to spend two weeks away from my parents."

"What program?"

"Junior NYLC."

"Nice. My parents thought it would be fun to take a trip to America's capital."

"You don't sound so excited about it. Why?"

"I have much rather stayed at home and been lazy than have come here."

"How about I try and change your mind?" I said as the elevator reached the 16th floor.

"How?"

"Meet me for dinner tonight down in the lobby."

"How am I gonna sneak away from my parents?"

"If you're that worried about them I'll come pick you up from your hotel room. So what shall it be then?"

"Fine. I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby for dinner."

"At 6."

"Okay." He said as he turned to go down the hallway to his hotel room and I went the other way to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I was in a car for about 20 minutes before I got bored and I logged onto my laptop. About 2 1/2 hours later...this happened. So here's chapter 2!**

I walked downstairs into the lobby to see Eli sitting on a sofa near the concierge's desk. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what he was wearing. For one he actually looked nice. He was wearing a gray plaid flannel shirt, black tie, leather jacket, and a pair of black skinny jeans. I was not expecting him to wear a tie at all.

"Kaitlin…" He said as I snapped out of my daze to see him standing in front of me waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh. Hey…"

"Hey."

"You look nice."

"Same to you." He said as he looked around the lobby. "So where are we going?"

"Right….he he….funny story. I kinda forgot to look up places for food."

"It seems you haven't changed that much."

"Nope…probably not." I said as I started walking towards the tunnel that would lead to the underground shopping center.

"Where are you going?" Eli said as he started to walk after me.

"To find a place to eat." I said as I skipped down the tunnel.

"Wow…"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"I told you I would find a place to eat." I said as I looked over at Eli from across the table.

"I never doubted you. You have this gift of being able to find things in the spur of the moment." He said as he took a sip from his Coke. "So, how's your life been since you left Degrassi?"

"Good without a lot of drama, if you don't count my brothers."

"Well, that's what brother's are for." He said as he looked out the window of the restaurant. I turned my head to look out the window too and I noticed that the streets were quiet save for a couple of cars and some people walked down the sidewalk. "So, where did you move to?"

"The Eastern Shore. My parents kept complaining that us kids were getting too far involved in bad habits that they moved us to the Eastern Shore where they thought those 'bad habits' would stop."

"Did they?"

"Some of them…"

"What were these 'bad habits'?"

"Going out with boys past my curfew, some inappropriate stuff with school, supposed bullying… things like that."

"I can understand the things having to do with school. I mean like Degrassi's a huge drama magnet. It's no wonder why they would want to move for that reason. But, how would you go out with your boys past your curfew?"

"Well, I thought I was really good with it but I would sneak out my window to go meet up with friends or go to a party…things like that. And apparently, one night my mom decided to check on me and I wasn't there. She started to freak out and she stayed up all night until I got home at around 2 in the morning."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I've changed since then, I don't really sneak out anymore 'cause there aren't many cute boys to go meet where I live now but sometimes I'll still do it. Like when I just need to get away from my life, I'll sneak out and go to the dock near the edge of the backyard behind some trees and just lay there staring up at the sky."

"I see."

"So, how's Degrassi without me?"

"We all miss you. Well, except for Bianca. Adam and Clare miss having you around to talk with. Sav misses you critiquing him on his drumming skills. Drew misses having you around when he needs someone to talk to about some issue of his."

"And why do you miss me?"

"I miss you because you are an amazing girl and you always found a way to see the good in people and the world around you." At this I was blushing and looking down at my lap. "What it's only true."

The waitress came with our food and I made myself busy with eating. I was having a mental war with myself of whether or not what he said meant that he liked me. Half of me said that it did and the other half said it was just because I had asked him.

"Kaitlyn, are you okay?" It was then I realized I had been stabbing my food while I was lost in my thoughts.

"Yeah." I said as I made busy with stuffing my face. He looked at me curiously when I didn't take a bite of the meat.

"You don't eat meat?"

"No, I do. I just eat only certain kinds of meat."

"Like?"

"Chicken…" I said as I stared off into space. "And if you count seafood, almost every type there is."

"So, you're like a partial vegetarian?"

"Yeah. You could say so, I guess. I just never really thought about it. I mean, I'm not underweight or something for my age. I'm in the perfect weight range and…"

"I didn't mean for you to go on a rant about your weight."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No. It's okay."

"So, how have things been at home for you?"

"Same. Not much has changed although I have broken my hoarding habit."

"Congrats to that."

"Thanks."

The waitress came back with our check and he reached for the checkbook to pay and I gave it to him. He pulled out the money from his wallet and placed it in the book. The waitress came back to get the checkbook and we started to put on our coats as the waitress came back with Eli's change. We walked out of the restaurant and into the cool, August air.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"I had fun tonight." I said once we walked back into the hotel lobby.

"So did I." He said as we walked towards the elevators. We got inside one and pressed '16'. The elevator doors closed and the elevator started its ascent. "So, do you want to meet up again tomorrow?"

"I guess so."

"Do ya wanna meet for breakfast?"

"Sure. But don't expect me down there at 7 'cuz it ain't gonna happen."

"How about 9-ish?"

"Sounds good to me." I said as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. We walked out into the hallway and stood there. "Well I guess this is good night, then."

"Yeah." He said as he turned to walk down to his hotel room. I also turned to walk down to my room and when I got there, I opened up the door and fell onto the bed. I then realized I had to get changed, so I did and I plopped back down on the bed and in ten minutes I was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay…..so I'm currently writing this while SpencerReidFanatic is trying to clean her room…..while eating animal crackers…..and she thinks a good idea for what Eli and Kaitlyn should do in this chapter would be to go to the convenient store, buy animal crackers, and then have an animal cracker party…oh, she needs less sugar…..i think she likes gesturing in circles saying 'like…..like….ya know…like…yeah…..' and throwing blankets at people…..aka me….she really needs NO sugar.**

**So…on with the story…**

**(God help me, SpencerReidFanatic is eating Fun Dip from God-Knows-When)**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

I woke up to the alarm clock ringing at 7:30 am.

"Ughhhhhhhhh…." I said, reaching over to hit the alarm clock off when I realized that I had breakfast with Eli at nine. "Gahhhh….."

Getting up out of bed, I misstepped and fell on my face. "Just perfect…" I said as I got up off the floor and walked towards the bathroom. On the way there I passed by a mirror and I stopped to look at myself. "Well, I look like crap."

"You kinda do."

"AHHHHH!" I said as I turned around to see Eli sitting in a chair by the window. "How the…wha…..how'd ya get in here?"

"Found your brothers and asked what room you were in, and they gave me a room key."

"Why'd they have a room key?" I said as I walked over to the dresser to get a brush to at least make my hair look not like a bird attacked me.

"I dunno. Probably took it from your parents while they were sleeping…"

"Why does that sound like my brothers?"

"Cuz it was."

"True."

"So, we still on for breakfast?"

"Yeah." I said as I walked into the bathroom.

"You look very cute when you're sleeping. But when you're awake, it's like rawr."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny….so how long were you watching me sleep?"

"Considering your brother's gave me the key at about 6:30. I would say about….2 hours…"

"What?" I said as I dropped the brush.

"2 hours."

"And all you did was stare at me?"

"Well, no." he said as he got up and walked into the doorway. "I got to watch the sunrise over DC's skyline."

"Was it pretty?"

"I guess so." He said looking back towards the window.

"What do you mean you guess so?"

"I dunno." He said as he left the doorway to go stand by the window.

"Oh…." I said as I walked back out into the room to get clothes. "So…"

"Last night you said that you would sometimes go down to the water to clear your thoughts."

"Yeah…"

"I do the same thing." I gave him a weird look."Well, pretty close to what you do. When I need to escape from reality, I would climb up to the roof of my house at night and I would lay there, looking up at the stars."

"This leads to…"

"C'mon, I have something to show you."

"Ugh…."

"C'mon." He said pulling me towards the door and grabbing one of my coats off the hanger and handing it to me. "You won't regret it."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Woah….."

He was truly right. I didn't regret it. The way the early morning sun shone upon DC was incredibly beautiful. It seemed that whatever it touched, it was instantly beautiful. The golden light made everything seem to have a sparkle to it.

"C'mon. Let's go to breakfast." He said as I turned to look at him.

"Okay." I said as he put an arm around my shoulders and led me towards the door.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"FOOD!" I yelled as soon as I saw the buffet. I could hear Eli laughing at me but I didn't care as I ran up to the buffet, grabbed a plate, and headed straight for the guy making waffles. "Can I have a waffle, please?"

"Of course, would you like anything in it?"

"Yes." I said quietly.

"What would you like?"

"What do you have?" I asked, by this point Eli had recovered from his laughing fit and he had come to stand behind me.

"Chocolate chips, blueberries, apples, pineapples, peaches, and strawberries."

"chocolate chips"

"Okay." He said as he started mixing the batter and pouring the chocolate chips into it. He soon put the batter into the waffle maker while I stood there watching him with greatest intensity because he had my food and I was really hungry.

Soon enough, I had my waffle and, after covering it in powdered sugar, whipped cream, and syrup, I turned towards Eli.

"Ready to go to the table?"

"yes. I has food." I said as he led me towards the table. We sat down and I realized that he had grabbed nothing to eat. Before I took my first bite, I asked him, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Eat." I said with as much intimidation as I could, which probably wasn't that much because he ended up laughing. He moved from his spot to be closer to me. I picked up a strawberry from my plate and held it out to him. He leaned forward and ate the strawberry right from my hand. I could have sworn that I was blushing as he moved back to his original spot.

"So, I was thinking today that we should go see the botanical gardens and possibly sculpture garden…"

"u-um, sure…"

"Alright. If we're gonna do that, then we need to get moving."

"Y-yeah." I said still in shock.

"I hope you brought money."

"Why?"

"You need to pay for breakfast, for one. And two, you need money to use the metro."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**Hey, so, the next update might take a while….(not like this one got done quickly….)**

**So, for those of who actually understand that SpencerReidFanatic and I are sister-cousins, we finished watching Apollo 18 and let's just say if you want to annoy her just got message her about how "the moon-rocks are gonna come after her in her sleep and they'll bring along the Russians too."**

**-(SPOILERS FOR APOLLO 18, SKIP IF YOU DON"T WANT HINTS ON THE MOVIE)So basically just message her that because throughout the whole movie (mainly since you see that the Russians have landed on the moon) every time something bad happened, it was the Russians messing with the Americans. Yet, I throughout the whole movie in the same manner when things would get bad would say that it was the space rocks 'cause they pulled out a rock from the dead Russian's spacesuit. And now since she watched Apollo 18, she's afraid of space rocks turning into spiders and killing her in her sleep.-**

**sorry for my rant…**

**HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT!**

**:D**


End file.
